custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kraakhan Nuva
The Kraakhan Nuva is an experimental Kanohi Mask created by a Great Being known only as "The Shadow". Description The descriptions gathered from some beings indicates that it shares a design similar to a variant of the Kanohi Pakari. Being based off of the original Kraahkan, it possess much of its powers. It could grant the bearer Makuta-level control over the Element of Shadow, as well as access to the Rahkshi powers of Anger and Fear. It's magnitude with the latter abilities extend pass that of the original Kraahkan, being able to create holographic constructs based on one's inner hate or fears.These constructs can be used in battle, allowing one to wage both physical and psychological warfare on their enemies. However, it is unhealthy to wear the mask for long periods of time. The Elemental Energies one manipulates has the potential to cause harm to one's physical form. Prolonged usage of the mask's psychic abilities also runs the risk of causing psychological damage to one's mind. The holograms created also require constant concentration to create and maintain, which can be another factor towards one's mental health. History The Kraakhan Nuva was made by Wycha- later known as "The Shadow"- prior to the seven hundred year-long war on Benevus. Using technology based on a design she and her kinsmen provided to Artahka, she managed to manufacture what she claimed to be "the upgrade" to the original Kraahkan. The initial intent of this mask was to forcibly pacify local nations, as a means of preventing a global war- much like that of the Core War- from ever happening. However, the prolonged exposure to Elemental Energy and the combined psychic stress began to eat away at its bearer's mind. By the final battle of the rebellion, "The Shadow" had completely lost her sanity. The Kraakhan Nuva began to draw upon her own inner fears and hate, creating constructs of abstract shapes and warped copies of individuals. During a fight with a squadron of rebels, one of them managed to damage the Kraakhan Nuva and it began malfunctioning. Holographic constructs ran amok, targeting both the mask's bearer and those around her. Eventually, the wounds from the constructs -plus the physic backlash- lead to her death. Although Xakan attempted to retrieve the mask from her body, he was unable to due to sustaining heavy fire from the surviving rebels. While everyone was distracted, a visitor by the name of Arethidas -who managed to infiltrate The Shadow's empire prior to the final battle- looted the mask from her corpse and fled the planet. Before rendezvousing with his master, he decided to test the Mask's powers for himself. He rather intrigued by the physic constructs of the Mask, and wanted to see them in action. As soon as he placed the mask on, however, it discovered his past hate and resentments. It created a holographic construct of his tribe's former chieftain, a sight that sent the warlock into a flying rage. He didn't regain his composure until after destroying dozens of these copies. Once he calmed down, he gave it to his then-current employer. It remains within the possession of the cosmic entity. Example Usage During a battle, "The Shadow" used the mask to create a holographic construct resembling a native beast feared by many of her enemies' warriors. Known Users * "The Shadow" (Deceased) * Arethidas (Briefly, as a test) Category:TOP Link0505 Category:Kanohi